Purple Flowers and Crimson Clouds
by Psych0h0l1c
Summary: Kakuzu wants to sell her to a brothel. Hidan wants to keep her for himself. And Pain thinks she'd be useful for...relieving stress. What if, during team 10's fight with the Zombie Combo, Yamanaka Ino is kidnapped? Akatsuki X Ino and Shikamaru X Ino. Porn with a plot. (ACCEPTING IDEAS/REQUESTS FOR SCENES!)
1. Prologue

"Pathetic little worms."

Struggling for breath, desperately clawing at the large hands that squeezed her throat mercilessly, Ino meets Chōji's eyes as he flails across from her in an identical quandary, his expression of helpless terror mirroring hers.

"Just die."

Kakuzu's ominous growl precedes the immediate clench of his fingers. Both Chūnin utter pained gags and begin to thrash harder, though their strength is waning swiftly. Hot tears flood Ino's vision and sluice down her scuffed cheeks. _Where are Shikamaru and Master Kakashi?_

Abruptly, the pressure is loosened. Ino immediately sucks in a huge lungful of air – hearing Chōji do the same – then starts to cough violently. When some of her composure is regained, she weakly lifts her head and is spooked to see Kakuzu's disturbing eyes locked upon her, narrowed severely as he slowly scrutinizes her from her face all the way down to her toes. She blanches beneath his gaze. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ Cold fear washes over her.

"Hm." The miser grunts, breaking the tense silence. "On second thought, you may be useful to me after all."

Perturbed, Ino stammers hoarsely, "W-w-what do you-" but is startled quiet when he suddenly drops Chōji. The Akimichi releases a cry of surprise as he hits the ground in a daze, but quickly scrambles to his feet to drop into an battle stance. A look of scorn is all he receives.

"Don't bother," Kakuzu intones. "You try anything and I crush her throat."

Looking almost like a frightened child then, Chōji backs off a bit and exchanges uneasy glances with Ino, who can manage nothing more than a feeble swallow. Movement resembling the wiggling of worms snags her attention and she peers down to see filaments creeping out of the stitches on Kakuzu's arm, delicately brushing its length as if searching for something. Kakuzu shifts his grip on her throat, the muscles rippling beneath his brown skin. At once the threads dart for her – she flinches apprehensively – but they merely wrap themselves firmly around her waist, pinning her arms down. Kakuzu then lowers his arm and the threads prove strong enough to hold Ino above ground on their own.

" _Woo-hoo_!"

Craning her neck, Ino spots Hidan chasing Kakashi down a massive tree trunk, his maniacal cackles splitting the air. Kakashi is the cat – nimble and clever, darting to and fro as he seeks escape, whereas Hidan is the dog – ardent and fierce, barreling his way through every obstacle as he seeks nothing but bloodshed.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu calls to his partner, surprising the zealot into halting suddenly. "We're leaving!"

In the mere second it had taken Hidan to look away, Kakashi has vanished. Galled, the priest shoots an indignant glare at Kakuzu. "What the fuck are you talking about? I almost had him!" he snarls, balling his fists.

"Too bad. Let's go," Kakuzu deadpans, turning away dismissively. A variety of choice obscenities is spewed at his retreating back, which falls on deaf ears.

The threads bite into Ino's skin as she writhes in their grasp; they're strong as rope. Under Kakuzu's intimidating stare, neither Chōji nor Shikamaru can attack without risking her death, unless Kakashi manages to sneak up on the waterfall ninja... Hyperventilating, she begins to panic as she looks around frantically for the Jōnin, but sees no sign of him. _Damn it! Where did he go?!_

Grumbling, Hidan stomps over to them, only to halt once he looks up and notices Ino. He gawks at his partner. "Why didn't you kill her?" he asks incredulously.

"A bounty for her wouldn't amount to much, so I'm going to sell her to a brothel." Those nonchalant words cause bile to rise in Ino's throat. "She looks like she'd be worth a good price."

" _No_!" she gasps. "Master Kakashi, help!"

"Ino!" Kakashi's cry in response is a stab of hope in her heart. She twists around to see him dashing down an adjacent tree towards Kakuzu, his right hand engulfed in the crackling sapphire glow of his eminent Lightning Cutter. Her teammates immediately follow his initiative, exploiting the miser's diverted attention – Chōji draws back an enlarged fist as he charges at Kakuzu while Shikamaru's shadow zooms toward him for better accuracy.

But there is no need. What turns Ino's initial stab of hope into an icicle of trepidation is the fact that the bounty hunter stands relaxed, observing the three quickly approaching shinobi with unearthly calm.

 _He's already planned something._

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Hidan crouch slightly and lick his lips, excitement alighting his face. A bolt of alarm lances through her. _Did they forget about_ him _?!_

Before she can voice a warning to her teammates, Hidan emits a piercing hyena-like laugh and leaps into the fray with his scythe held high, effectively scattering them. All three Konoha ninja divert their attacks to the Jashinist, but he springs high into the air, avoiding the assaults with ease. "Ha! You think attacking me all at once will work?" Somersaulting, he swings his scythe in a downward arc at Chōji and Kakashi, clipping the former's knuckles and catching the latter's arm in between the blades. "Laughable!"

A shriek rips from Ino's throat as Kakashi is yanked up and flung away, scattered drops of blood glinting in the sunlight as it streams from a long gash in his sleeve. He crashes into the ground several yards away, where dust billows up and obscures him from view. Chōji grunts, grimacing in pain as he cradles his wounded hand. Ino spies the striking gleam of bone beneath his flayed skin, sickening despair curdling her blood.

Shikamaru's shadow had dissipated before it could even reach Hidan. Trembling with effort and exhaustion, he drops his hands while warily eyeing his opponent, who lands with a wide grin and raises a crimson-smeared blade of his scythe to his mouth to lick the blood off with relish.

"Is that all you got, Shadow Boy?" Hidan taunts. "That's pathetic, seriously."

With rapidly mounting horror, Ino watches as the priest's skin darkens, white skeletal markings stark against inky black. Crazed magenta eyes flash to Chōji – who hastily limps between him and Shikamaru – then to Kakashi, who's sluggishly pushing himself upright after the dust has settled. "This is the first time I've gotten two victim's blood at once," he announces proudly. "So you get to watch your pals be sacrificed to Lord Jashin _simultaneously_ , then _you'll_ be next!" An insane guffaw bursts forth from his mouth as he draws out his pike, aiming the tip at his hand. "You should feel blessed to witness such a grand-"

"Leave them, Hidan," interrupts Kakuzu, much to Ino's massive relief. "They're done for anyway. You can kill a few whores at the brothel instead."

Hidan whirls. "Fuck you! Whores are a disgrace to Lord Jashin!" he spits, brandishing his scythe at Shikamaru. "Now stay outta my way, Kakuzu!"

Growling in frustration, Kakuzu lashes his arm out, threads exploding from the gaps in his flesh toward Hidan. They encircle his torso and yank him back to their possessor with such force that he drops his pike and nearly his scythe. Spewing curses and flailing violently, he's deposited next to Kakuzu, who doesn't retract his threads. "This is what happens when you don't listen, idiot," he berates, glaring at the struggling man beside him, who returns the glare with murderous fury.

"You made me drop my pike, you stupid fucking penny-pinching old dickwad! I'll sacrifice _you_ then, I swear to-"

Outraged snarls are cut off with a gag as Kakuzu's threads constrict him tightly.

"You talk too much," the bounty hunter says simply, then launches into the forest without a backward glance with Ino and Hidan in tow, carting them with ease as if they weigh nothing.

Hysterical with terror and anxiety, there is nothing Ino can do but watch as a disheveled Kakashi stumbles up to Shikamaru and Chōji, who desperately shout after her until they disappear completely behind shrouds of foliage. Too weak to follow and continue fighting, none of them are able to do anything as of right now; their only hope is to wait for backup. By then, however, Ino knows that she and her captors will be long gone.

She feels like crying.

Hours are spent running. An unrecognizable, seemingly endless expanse of woodland is their main pathway, and the constant jouncing from branch to branch had made Ino a little nauseous. Sporting a moue for the majority of the trip, she had remained subdued and became increasingly crestfallen the longer they traveled. Fretting over her rescue had all but preoccupied her mind, ineffectual reassurances – _They'll be here any minute. I'll be back home in no time_. – darkening to brooding suppositions – _They lost the trail. No one's coming for me._

 _I'm doomed._

"What's stuck up your ass, Blondie? Still mad about your teacher?"

Hidan's needling voice jerks her out of her despondent abstractions. Bristling with barely suppressed rage at the cruel jab yet adamantly biting her tongue, Ino doesn't grant him with a reaction, aware that anything she does or says will only serve as fuel for his taunting. She doesn't even acknowledge him with a glance.

Kakuzu had released Hidan after less than half an hour of travel; the zealot had spouted an incessant string of swears, rants, and threats until his irascible partner had flung him against a tree just to shut him up. Raging and attempted attacks had immediately ensued, but Kakuzu was quick to end it with a punch to Hidan's gut and the ominous warning that he'd be dismembered and scattered about the forest to be picked at by scavengers should he refuse to calm down. Thus, after a while spent muttering under his breath and rubbing his sore belly, Hidan had reluctantly ceased his prattling and trailed after Kakuzu, albeit with the occasional glower shot in his direction.

Inching closer to Ino, Hidan adds in a low, lecherous tone, "I got somethin' to stick up your ass." Ino finally slides her eyes over to meet his, the detestation almost palpable in her glare. "...but you'll get that later."

Ino looks away, the corners of her mouth angling downward and her nose wrinkling in disgust, and Hidan snorts in amusement at her reaction.

"Don't talk to her, Hidan." Kakuzu's sharp order causes said man's eyebrows to pinch together in a petulant frown.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you're not going to _get_ a chance to _stick_ anything up any of her orifices since she'll be soiled by your filth and be worth less. So keep your perverted thoughts to yourself."

Hidan chuckles and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "Haha, oh, you heard that?"

Red-green eyes attenuate, paired with a sinister, "You're not getting between me and my money this time."

The Jashinist suddenly thrusts out his chest. "Well, what if _I_ wanna keep her for myself?" he challenges.

 _What the hell!?_ Ino snaps her head toward the two, her eyes flying wide.

"I had her first. She's mine to do with as I please."

"Not if I take her from you!"

 _They're squabbling over me like kids over a toy!_ Ino thinks, appalled and repulsed into speechlessness. _These are adult men, and S-class criminals at that! And I am_ not _a damned object!_

"You wanna fight for her?"

Hidan's casual suggestion causes her to tense, holding her breath as she awaits Kakuzu's response.

The bounty hunter gives him a withering look. "No."

Ino visibly relaxes _. Thank_ _ **god**_ _._

"Aw, you scared I'm gonna hurt your precious cargo?" Hidan sneers. "I'll take the bitch right from under your snobby nose, you just wait."

"Try it and you'll die."

"Yeah right, you geezer! How many times I gotta say it, seriously-"

Another punch is thrown, and the Jashinist is again sent flying into a tree with a slew of shrill, infuriated profanity left in his wake. Despite everything, Ino has to smother a giddy laugh at the two Akatsuki's comical fracas. Kakuzu continues running so Hidan is forced to race to catch up to him, but not before delivering a resounding smack to Ino's backside as he passes by, eliciting a startled yelp in response.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu's angry bark rings throughout the forest.

Snickering, the priest raises his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist."

"One million yen. No less."

The brothel owner, a rather short, rotund balding man with a puckered purple-gray scar stretching from his left ear to his left eyebrow, frowns at Kakuzu's forthright assertiveness. Large and surprisingly tidy, the brothel's interior is made entirely out of cement and has an unsettling resemblance to a prison. High-pitched moans and squeals of rapture and the rhythmic pounding of bed headboards and squeaking bed springs emanate from within the rooms on the interior balcony above them, interspersed with voices raised in shouts of "harder!", "oh god!", "yeah, you like that?", "little slut!", etc. along with slaps, thumps, and grunts. Thankfully, they're faint, but audible nonetheless. While Ino is mortified by the risqué sounds – a deep crimson blush left her face aflame – Hidan and Kakuzu appear blasé, which piques her curiosity as to just how familiar they are with this place.

She hisses in discomfort when Kakuzu's threads slip down to her wrists and pull them taut over her head, stretching her body for better view – at least her feet are touching solid ground for once – and restraining her before the owner, whose eyes are quick to leave the bounty hunter to greedily examine her form.

"Hmmm..." he hums thoughtfully, leaving his desk and approaching her slowly. Ino aims a venomous glare in his direction. "How is she?"

Kakuzu seems puzzled. "...What do you mean?"

"Like, is she good at fucking?" Hidan paraphrases in his own unique way, visibly bored with the discussion. He shrugs. "Dunno. _I_ could have tested her out but tightwad here-" he jerks his chin at his partner, "-insisted on selling her. His dick is probably shriveled from underuse 'cause he'd rather have a fat wallet than a tight-"

"Shut up, imbecile," Kakuzu snaps.

The owner does not seem at all ruffled by Hidan's foul mouth. He crosses his arms. "Not knowing is better than a "no," at least. No worries, if she's a virgin she'll be broken in." Though said casually, the words are paired with a daunting leer that unnerves Ino. "Now..." His eyes slide toward her again and she resists the urge to shrink away.

A pudgy finger prods the exposed portion of her toned abdomen and she stifles the urge to giggle at the ticklish sensation. The man eagerly eyes her perky breasts – shoved out thanks to her painfully arched back – and Ino resists kicking him in the groin. He circles behind her like a stalking predator. "My, my, she is magnificent," he remarks appreciatively; Ino can almost _feel_ him slavering at the sight of her ass. "Your price is becoming more and more appealing to me, Kakuzu-san."

Ino curls her lip _. Slimy bastard._

"All right." He swivels around to face Kakuzu. "One million yen it is."

As the two discuss money, Ino feels a prickle on the back of her neck: the eerie sensation indicating that she's being watched. Already sure of the culprit, she turns to defiantly meet Hidan's gaze with a hard scowl. Deceivingly nonchalant, the priest is studying her deliciously stretched body out of the corner of his vision with a faintly minatory glint in his hooded eyes. She raises her chin at him in a facade of intrepidity despite the sight sending a chill down her back.

He responds with a small smile.

The aberrant gesture nonplusses her. While she blinks dumbly at him, the threads curled around her suddenly slacken and slither back to Kakuzu. Fierce soreness instantly seizes her muscles and she can't withhold a small cry of pain as she doubles over, rubbing her arms with a grimace. Light pinkish-red indentations mar her skin, bumpy under her massaging fingers.

She knows better than to try to attack or flee, so she simply crosses her arms tightly over her chest – wincing in pain as she does – and warily eyes all three men. Absorbed in counting his money, Kakuzu does not grace her with a glance. She doesn't dare look at Hidan again. Then that leaves...

"Come with me," the brothel owner orders, beckoning her with a curled finger, and turns toward a dim hallway to the back right corner of the room. He adds over his shoulder, "And don't try anything – you won't get far."

The warning is vague, but said confidently enough that Ino understands "something" has been "tried" before, and to no avail. Nevertheless, her keen mind immediately begins scanning for possible outlets as she meekly trails after him, but strays behind a good five feet or so. His aura is absolutely vile.

She peruses him from behind as the shadows of the hallway engulf them, seeing nothing remotely dangerous in his flabby build; he doesn't even appear to have anything hidden on his person. _He clearly isn't a shinobi._ So what's got him so cocky? _Maybe_ _I can attack him._ The notion is vague, but with this man, she thinks even the simplest of attacks will be easy to use on him without much effort, if any at all. Knocking him out will be a piece of cake. _A simple roundhouse kick should suffice._

She lunges forward in a single step, spinning on her heel to swing one slender leg at his bald head.

But when her foot is mere inches away, her ankle is abruptly grabbed with a steely fist, halting her attack mid-strike. The owner leisurely peers over his shoulder with a complacent expression, cocking an eyebrow at her tauntingly.

Ino gapes, shocked. _How-!?_

"I told you not to try anything." His voice is low as he sends her a small smile. "Didn't I?"

Ino huffs, frustrated, her cerulean glare harsh enough to impale him. "Let _go_ of me," she snarls, yanking awkwardly against his grip, but then something moves over his shoulder and her eyes dart away from his to look.

A dark form looms behind him. Mauve eyes glint with insane glee. Slowly, the form raises an enormous weapon over its head, three long, wicked blades flashing in the dim light.

The owner hasn't noticed the threat, assuming Ino's expression of fear is directed towards him. "I'm gonna break you in, girl," he purrs, his eyes roving up and down her body.

"Not before me, _fucker_."

Frowning, the owner releases Ino and turns around right as the weapon is lashed down. With a shrill cry of terror that catches somewhere in her throat, she quickly stumbles away.

 _Thock._

The blades gouge deeply into the owner's head. Several drops of hot liquid spatter Ino's face as she shrinks away. His heavy body tips backward and falls at her feet with an echoing _whump_. Ino surprises herself by not screaming – instead, the noise she utters is more of a cry of disgust. Blood seeps out toward her sandals, and she jerks them back before it can touch them.

Hidan stomps a foot on the body's neck and jerks his scythe free. He raises his head to the frightened kunoichi, who huddles in the corner, and their eyes meet. A cruel grin flashes white teeth in the gloom.

"You're coming with me, bitch."

Terror locks Ino's limbs as he stalks toward her. "N-no," she stammers, stumbling backward on wobbly legs, but she hits the wall and presses herself flat against it.

" _Yes_ ," Hidan retorts, grabbing her arm and yanking her roughly. He treads over the brothel owner's body as if it's carpet, his sandals splashing in the blood. Ino recoils and tries to skirt it, but Hidan's pull is insistent and she's forced to follow his trail through the sticky red pool.

She tries to jerk herself away. "Get off of me!" His grip is bruising. "I can walk by myself."

He scoffs. "You're gonna make a run for it. I'm not stupid."

 _...Fine then_.

Kakuzu had drained her chakra and relieved her of her weapons upon her capture, but she was still perfectly capable of lashing out if push came to shove. _And playing dirty never did me wrong_... So, scowling pertinaciously, Ino pulls Hidan's hand toward her face and crunches down on his knuckles, feeling her teeth split skin and crack bone; the salty tang of blood gushes into her mouth and saturates her tongue and she grimaces at the taste.

Hidan's responding bellow of enraged agony pierces her eardrums. The priest rips his hand away and immediately slugs her across the face so hard her neck pops as her head whips to the side, too fast for her to dodge. A muffled cry is forced out of her mouth as fierce, hot pain shoots from her cheek across her face. Stunned by the blow, she's grabbed by the throat before she can even straighten and yanked forward. Hidan's fingers clench tightly, painfully, almost suffocating. His eyes are bloodshot, pupils fully dilated, nostrils flared and lips drawn back to bare his teeth as he glares down at her, his face aflame with wrath that makes Sakura's hostile glares seem meek in comparison.

"You fucking cunt, I oughta break your goddamn neck for that," he spits, hot breath gusting into her face.

Though Ino is rattled, her next move is reflexive – something she should have done a long time ago: employing her intense loathing of him, she rams her knee up between Hidan's legs.

His reaction is glorious: Expression faltering, eyes flying so wide they look as if they'll pop out of their sockets, a strangled grunt escapes his gaping mouth and he crumples, releasing Ino to flop to the ground as he curls into a trembling fetal position. " _Ghh_... _F-fuck-k_ -" he chokes out, saliva dribbling down his chin to the floor, tinged pink with blood as if he'd bitten his tongue, lip, or cheek. Fierce satisfaction surges through Ino at the sight and she can't stifle a callous, smug laugh that triggers his eyes to roll up to her, glaring weakly.

"Asshole," she says coldly, then, with a haughty flip of her ponytail, whirls and marches away down the hall.

"You're proving to be quite a handful."

Kakuzu's voice halts her mid-step. She peers over her shoulder apprehensively.

The massive shinobi blocks the end of the hallway, arms crossed. His eyes lower to Hidan. "...I see you had no trouble taking care of him," he remarks.

 _Is that amusement I hear in his voice?_

Ino recovers from her momentary shock and glares at him. "You'll end up in a similar position if you try and stop me," she blusters, though he'd likely break her leg before it could land between his. Maybe her threat would unnerve him...hopefully. Surely just looking at Hidan would strike fear in every man, even a monster like Kakuzu?

"I don't care what you do." Fast as lightning, his hand shoots toward her and grabs her neck, and though she was prepared for this she's still astonished by his incredible speed and strength, a gasp of surprise forced out of her mouth upon impact. Kakuzu reels her toward him, her sandals dragging on the ground as she kicks and skids in struggle and claws at his hand in frustration. "But let me tell you this: petty threats don't work on me, kunoichi," he growls, inches from her face. "Even if you _could_ pull them off."

 _Oh, really?_ Eyes flashing lividly, she raises a leg to give him a taste of Hidan's pain – Ino swears she sees his eyes widen a fraction – but he tosses her away before she can lash out (though secretly she's pleased to have caused him a mini heart-attack for a moment). With a grunt, she crashes into the wall and slides to the floor, rubbing at her very sore neck – and now her back and head – as the Falls ninja turns to his partner.

"Get up, Hidan," he orders.

The Jashinist groans, shuddering. "God... _damnit_." He slowly rolls over and pushes himself upright, but does not stand until several moments later. "Fucking...stupid..." He weakly picks up his scythe and trudges over to them, glowering darkly at Ino, who returns his gaze boldly, albeit secretly perturbed as she stands. His face is pale and glistening with sweat. "... _bitch_."

Ino says nothing, but Kakuzu snorts. "You look terrible. How does getting kicked in the groin compare to being decapitated?"

"Shut the hell up," Hidan growls half-heartedly. "Anyway, I'm still keeping her." He slings an arm around the kunoichi's waist and tugs her toward him, and in a flash, Ino has punched him soundly in the ribs – a small crack splits the air – and ducked out of his grasp.

"Ahh, _fuck_!" the Jashinist yells, clutching the area. He snaps around, raising his scythe to strike at the blonde. "You piece of shi-!"

His curse is cut off when Ino's foot smites his jaw. His head is whipped to the side as he stumbles backward, freezing and staring in dismay at the wall. Then he slowly straightens. Speechless, he gapes at the kunoichi, who glowers at him from a defensive stance.

"What, did I knock your brains out of your ear?" she sneers, her bravado swept away by adrenaline-fueled anger. _That'll teach you not to underestimate kunoichi._ But, to her surprise, he doesn't respond – admittedly she's a bit unnerved by his uncharacteristic lack of belligerence. Instead, he probes around his mouth with his tongue before spitting out a broken fragment of a tooth. He stares at it as well, his face blank.

"...Jashin," he says hoarsely, "I think I'm in love."

Ino is stupefied.

Immediately, Hidan swings the back of his scythe around and clubs her in the head with it while she vacillates. " _Sike!_ " he crows, watching the kunoichi crumple to the floor, her blue eyes glazing over as she succumbs to unconsciousness. "Sucker."

Kakuzu looks on, shaking his head. "Considering that was the most idiotic gambit I've ever heard, I think she _did_ knock your brains out."

Hidan bends down to lift Ino's limp body with a fistful of her purple top and slings her over his shoulder. He shoots a smug look in Kakuzu's direction. "Hey, it worked, didn't it?"

"Think you got her hopes up?" the Falls ninja asks dryly, and Hidan barks out a laugh.

"Nah, my only love is for Lord Jashin. Anything or anyone other than him is a sin. Blondie can only _dream_ of having my sweet ass."

Kakuzu rolls his eyes. "Anyway, it was amusing watching you get your ass kicked by a chūnin while it lasted," he sighs, sounding oddly disappointed, "but we have other places to be." He turns and starts toward the end of the hallway.

"Wait, you're not mad that I killed that bald guy?" Hidan ventures, jogging to catch up to him.

"I got my money." Kakuzu replies simply, not looking at him. "And I took all of his."

Hidan halts suddenly, as if realizing something. "Ah, shit." He snaps a finger. "That reminds me. I need to do my ritual."

Kakuzu releases a weary sigh.

The duo arrive at Akatsuki's main hideout in Amegakure. Because Pain is away at the moment, they summon his astral projection. Immediately, those keen Rinnegan eyes dart to Ino's body.

"...Who is she?" he inquires slowly, his voice deceptively calm.

Kakuzu glances at Hidan, who shrugs carelessly, then sighs and answers for him. "I believe she's Yamanaka Ino."

Pain is silent.

"So can I keep her or what?" Hidan prompts impatiently.

"Where did she come from?" Akatsuki's leader asks again, ignoring the priest, who scowls.

"Konohagakure. She along with three other shinobi were fighting us."

"And why did you bring her?"

"Ask Hidan, not me," the Falls ninja grunts.

Those eerie eyes slide over to Hidan, waiting.

The Jashinist sighs exasperatedly. "'Cuz I want to keep her, like I _said_."

"For what? She's not a pet." Pain's voice hardens. "For all we know she could use this as an opportunity to spy on us."

"Yeah, yeah-"

"Hidan," Pain snaps, cutting him off, "you're toeing a very fine line here. Your foolish behavior has cost us valuable time and energy on countless occasions. I should oust you right here and now for disobeying me and risking the organization's discovery because it's been a _long time coming_."

Hidan is insouciant in the face of the threat. "What're you gonna do, shoot holographic laser beams at me?" he drawls mockingly.

Pain pins him with a chilling glare. "Do not test me," he growls in a low voice. "Kill her immediately or I will."

"No fuckin' way!" the Jashinist bursts out. "She was a pain in the ass to get and I'm not giving her up that easily! Screw this group and its rules."

Warped voices fade in and out of Ino's hearing, emanating from all around her. The blood has rushed to her head in her upside down position. Her right temple and left cheek throb viciously, each creating a hot pain that radiates out to meet the other, using her nose as a rendezvous point. Blearily, she struggles to open her eyes, lolling her head as she tries to lift it.

"She's waking," Pain remarks, his narrowed gaze darting to her, then back to Hidan. "I mean it, Hidan. Kill her before she's able to-"

"Ugh..." Ino stirs, the movement causing her head to pound. "Pu' me down..." Weakly she thumps her fists against the back her face is pressed against. "My head hurts..."

"Hmph." Hidan shifts and with one arm hefts her off of his shoulder, setting her none-too-gently on the ground. "You're heavy anyway."

Ino staggers, placing her hands on her knees for leverage, then rises unsteadily. Once her unfocused eyes land on Pain's flickering hologram, however, they widen, and her foggy mind immediately clears. She glances around, alarmed. Her gaze stops on a large window on the opposite wall of the room; outside, rain splatters the glass in a steady downpour, the sky a flat, dark gray. _Amegakure?_ Dutifully she takes note of her whereabouts.

The hologram stares at her, light purple eyes with tiny pupils girdled by black circles rippling outwards. _Spooky_. She resists the urge to shrink away. "Who are you?" she ventures.

"I am the leader of Akatsuki. Pain."

Ino frowns, perplexed _. That's his name?_ "Why am I here?"

Pain does not respond for a moment as he eyes Hidan, his gaze icy, then looks back down at her. "...Perhaps I might rethink your use to us," he says eventually, then turns to Kakuzu before he can see the alarm flash across her face. "I'm assuming you took care of everything?"

"She's harmless, as far as I can tell." The bounty hunter casts a sidelong gaze at Hidan. "...For the most part, anyway."

The Jashinist glares balefully at him, though he doesn't respond; Ino's eyebrows shoot to her hairline upon seeing a light blush of embarrassment darken his cheeks.

 _Ha_. A bit of smugness brims within her.

"Good." Pain nods. "Hidan, do with her what you will, I suppose. Kakuzu will oversee everything for now. I'll be back to discuss this later." With a soft buzz, the hologram vanishes.

Ino's cruel delight instantly dissipates, and a frigid kunai of horror stabs her in the heart when Hidan turns to her, a disturbing, lecherous grin stretching his face.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Welp, I'm going to hell.

LONG PROLOGUE SORRY GUYS

JUST as a note, I know the perverted Hidan trope is incredibly overused, trust me. This was the only way I could get him into the story though, and man do I love me some Hidan. Especially HidaIno ;)))) I prefer to think of Hidan as a virgin though, or at least sexually abstinent after becoming a Jashinist because his religion requires it, and that he looks down on those who have sex and flirt with/make sexual advances on him. Just a headcanon I like.

Anyways, what do you think so far?


	2. San - Hidan

**WARNING: EXPLICIT RAPE**

* * *

" _I am I am I am I said I wanna get next to you_

 _I said I wanna get close to you  
You wouldn't want me have to hurt you too, hurt you too?_

 _I ain't I ain't I ain't a buyin' into your apathy  
I'm gonna learn ya my philosophy  
You wanna know about atrocity, atrocity?_

 _I know you want what's on my mind  
I know you like what's on my mind  
I know it eats you up inside  
I know you know, you know, you know_

 _I am a man, a man I'll give ya something that ya won't forget  
I said you shouldn't have worn that dress  
I said you shouldn't have worn that dress, worn that dress  
I know you want what's on my mind  
I know you like what's on my mind  
I know it eats you up inside  
I know you know, you know, you know_

 _Here I come, I come, I come, I come"_

 **Stone Temple Pilots/"Sex Type Thing"**

* * *

Hidan all but carries Ino bridal-style down the dark hallway. She thrashes and snarls at him like a wild animal as he hauls her by her ponytail until her pained and angry shrieks annoy him, so he resorts to slinging her over one shoulder, chuckling when  
/her cries cut off with a rather unladylike grunt. He doesn't even stop to open his door once he reaches it, instead lashing out with a foot and kicking it wide open. The rickety wood bangs against the wall like a gunshot and Hidan barges through with  
/Ino in tow.

He flings her on the bed quite unceremoniously. She hits the hard mattress and bounces once, clinging handfuls of the gray sheet to regain her balance. Quickly, she sits up, yanks her legs tightly against her body, and scoots over to huddle fearfully  
/in the corner against the wall.

"You're obviously a virgin," Hidan remarks derisively. "You could've fooled me with that skimpy purple getup, seriously."

"I'm _not_ a virgin," she retorts hotly, a blush singeing her cheeks at the confession. "I just don't want to sleep with the bloodthirsty psychopath who killed my teacher!"

Hidan snorts in amusement. "Cute. But I don't care what you want."

Cringing when he takes a step forward, Ino stammers, "W-w-wait-" He halts, clearly irritated. "D-don't hurt me, please!" Her voice trembles badly; she despises how weak and cowardly she sounds. _Fighting is out of the question. I have no chakra, I have no weapons, and I don't doubt that he'd kill me and fuck my corpse if I piss him off, so no more taijutsu either._ Bile  
/rises in her throat at the notion. "I'll do whatever you want!"

Hidan rolls his magenta eyes. "No shit you will. That's what you're here for, dumbass," he scoffs. In a single shift of his left arm, he disrobes, the Akatsuki cloak falling to the floor at his feet in a black-and-red heap. He stands in only a pair of  
/gray pants – which sport a prominent bulge. He approaches the edge of the bed with a leer that makes Ino press harder against the wall in a fruitless effort to put more distance between them. "C'mere."

Balking – but for only a heartbeat, lest she desires him to get forceful – Ino tentatively crawls toward him on her hands and knees and stops about a foot away, her face level with his groin. The urge to recoil is powerful. Without preamble, Hidan hooks  
/a thumb in the hem of his pants and yanks them down.

Ino blanches _. So...this is it._

Hidan's dick is fairly long, about six and a half inches or so, and relatively thin girth-wise. His silvery pubic hair is trimmed close to the skin. The head is a light reddish-pink and already beginning to ooze pre-cum.

Of course she hesitates. Why would she want to be anywhere near this psycho, much less his dick!? As she stares at it, it twitches, and she actually flinches.

"What are you waiting for? Suck it," comes the impatient command, and in order to avoid being manhandled, the blonde obeys hastily. She grasps the base and tentatively licks the head, resisting another urge to grimace at the bitter taste, and Hidan immediately  
/thrusts his hips hard into her face, sending his entire length down her throat. She gags loudly and jerks herself back to cough violently before her stomach has the chance to heave its contents. Panting, tears welling from her eyes, she glares venomously  
/at the Jashinist.

"What the hell! Do you _want_ me to puke on you?!" she shouts.

Hidan laughs at her expense. "My bad. I thought you'd be a natural pro at deepthroating." He harshly pries her clenched jaw open with his thumb while she tries to wrench herself away, then shoves himself back inside her mouth, choking her for a second  
/time. He continues laughing as she gags again and tries to rear back but is stopped by a firm grip of her ponytail. Tearful azure eyes glower at him as she lamely slaps at his thighs to push him away, but his grin does nothing but expand.

Ino seethes. She considers biting him, but the last time she tried that he'd almost broken her jaw in retaliation, so she stifles her rebellious attitude and complies, remaining still since his slapdash thrusts make it impossible to synchronize. His dick  
/jabs her uvula and rubs her throat raw with every thrust, and the nearly overpowering sensation to vomit convulses her stomach, but endurance is one of her prime traits. Recalling an occasion when she'd snooped through one of her mother's books that  
/disclosed tips on how to suppress the gag reflex during oral, she does as she remembers: she fists her left hand and squeezes her thumb as hard as she can. Much to her relief, the trick works; she's able to take Hidan without wanting to barf now.  
/It's still painful and uncomfortable, of course, but less so.

Hidan stares down at her while he pounds her mouth. His derogatory expression had faded – in fact, he appears to be caught up in the pleasure of Ino's ministrations: his eyes heavy-lidded, brows furrowed in concentration, his mouth slightly agape as he  
/panted, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. Strands of his hair have slipped down to dangle over his face. Under any other circumstances (perhaps one where he didn't kill her teacher, treat her like dirt, abuse, and rape her), Ino would have  
/found the view to be very erotic. Yes, she does find Hidan to be attractive – devilishly so, she admits – and as long as he kept his mouth shut he'd stay that way.

"Hah-" She feels his cock begin to swell in her mouth and he pulls it out, much to her immense relief. " _Shit,_ " he hisses. "Not yet." Abruptly he shoves her backward and slams her down into the mattress, pinning her writhing form down as he climbs  
/on top of her. He rips her top open with both fists, exposing her bandage-wrapped chest, which is subsequently removed in a similar fashion, and her c-cup breasts bounce free. Hidan takes a second to play with them, painfully squeezing their plump  
/heft and tweaking the tulip-pink nipples with his calloused hands to see her cringe and squirm below him. Then, sliding his cock between the mounds to lubricate them with her saliva, he commands, "Now use your tits."

Ino grits her teeth, but obliges begrudgingly; hefting her breasts up, she presses them snugly around his member and slides them along its length, squeezing with each motion. "Mm." Hidan begins to buck his hips to meet her strokes, occasionally prodding  
/her in the chin with his dick. She glares half-heartedly but doesn't stop.

It doesn't take long before he stills above her. She watches as he shudders in his climax – eyes squeezed shut, bottom lip caught between his teeth, delicate brows scrunched as he huffs and curses under his breath. His cock swells again; she sees his  
/balls draw up, feels his legs clenching on either side of her abdomen, and she prepares for his load. Viscous semen soon rockets out and slaps her near her forehead, then near her left eye, then her left cheek, and finally her jaw, which drips down  
/her neck. Lips pursed as she breathes tensely through her nose, Ino watches the last few meager drops ooze out of the head until Hidan releases a short sigh and relaxes.

She'd be glad it was over if he wasn't still erect.

She twitches when his finger brushes against her face, swiping a glob of the cum off and holding it before her mouth.

"Open."

Turning her head away, she refuses. "Disgusting," she growls. "No."

"What was that?" Hidan's voice is soft and dangerous, offering a chance for her to rethink her answer _very carefully_. Warning bells chime in Ino's head but she obstinately keeps her eyes pointed to the wall, her mouth tightly shut.

With bruising force, Hidan pinches her chin between his thumb and forefinger and jerks her head back to face him. "I-said- _open,_ " he bites out.

Only because she can't pull free of his grasp, Ino obeys this time, though the reluctant opening of her mouth is paired with a dark glower. Hidan glides his finger around her cupid-bow lips, smearing the cum along them, then sticks it in her mouth. Very  
/bitter. Her nose crinkles in aversion yet she forces herself to swipe his finger with her tongue, licking all the fluid off, and he pulls it out with a soft pop as her lips pucker around the digit. "Hmm." Hidan smiles and lightly pats her cheek twice,  
/as if she's a dog who had performed a trick. "Good slut."

Ino snaps. Snarling, she lunges at his dick with both hands, fingers curled like claws. _Rip it off!_

Alas, before her wrathful hands can touch his precious gems, he grabs her wrists and pins them above her head with one hand, twisting her arms painfully. Lightning fast. "Nice try." His jeer sounds shaky, though, and his matching grin is weak too. Once  
/again, Ino had put a man in his place with killing intent aimed below. _Not so tough when your bits are at stake, huh?_

She sneers at him triumphantly. "Aw, did I scare you?"

Hidan sniffs. "As if you could do anything with your pansy-ass girl-strength."

Ino cocks an eyebrow. "Then why restrain me?"

She has him there. The priest sets his jaw, but doesn't answer.

Curling her lip at him, Ino averts her eyes disdainfully. "Thought so."

Hidan ignores this and leans down, slowly licking his cum off of her flushed face as she recoils. Irritably, he grips her chin to hold her still again and then promptly smashes his lips against hers. Ino utters a surprised, muffled cry in response and  
/bucks underneath of him, but his weight holds her steady while he thrashes his tongue inside her hot orifice, allowing his taste to saturate her mouth. Withdrawing only slightly, he hisses into her ear, "How do I taste?" yet without waiting for an  
/answer he kisses her again.

An amalgam of saliva and cum leaks down Ino's chin in a thin trail. They clash teeth like fighting animals. Hidan sucks on her tongue then nips her lower lip, and she reciprocates the gesture with a painful bite of her own, piercing the thin membrane  
/of his lower lip as well. His low, guttural growl resonates in her chest when she tastes the coppery tang of blood, but when she flinches away expecting his fist to collide with her jaw, she sees him merely licking the crimson off of his mouth with  
/relish. His hooded mauve eyes stare fervently into her stormy sapphire ones. "Kinky," he remarks in a husky whisper.

Breasts heaving as she pants slightly, Ino watches him with a leery countenance, her bangs matted to her face with sweat and gooey with cum, her pink face streaked with the white fluid. Tears shine below her eyes and saliva glistens on her mouth. Angry  
/red bite marks litter her lips, chin, and jawline from where he'd mauled her with his teeth. Hidan studies the sight, pleased with the outcome. It seems he's finally managed to sway her.

"All right, bitch." He moves off of her and roughly flips her over by her shoulder, eliciting a gasp of shock from her. "Ass up." He drags her towards him by her waist and shoves her head down against the mattress so her rear points at the ceiling. Yanking  
/her skirt and underwear down, he claws the crotch of her fishnet leggings open and grips generous handfuls of her toned, round ass.

Digging her fingers into the sheets, Ino dares not move or breathe. There's a brief, uneasy silence as the Jashinist takes the time to admire her from behind, palming one cheek and pulling it to the side to thumb a hole that Ino had never touched in a  
/manner that was anything other than necessary. She tenses considerably at the foreign feeling, nipping the inside of her lip in apprehension, her heart starting to thump rapidly. _Please, please don't-_

Hidan hums to himself, either thoughtfully or in appreciation; Ino can't tell, until he comments "Nice ass." – so the latter it is. She prays to the gods above that he's not thinking of doing what she vehemently hopes he _doesn't_ do.

It seems she has prayed in vain.

The hapless blonde has no time to brace herself before he abruptly rams into that hole without a single warning. The pain is savage and intense, ripping through her entire body; she feels as if she is being torn from the inside out at that moment. A shrill  
/scream escapes her lips. Hot tears well and leak from her tightly shut eyes, rolling down her face and dripping onto the bunched sheets below.

Hidan grabs both of her ass cheeks then and utters a loud grunt as he pulls out only a little before shoving back in all the way. "Damn...tight as hell."

He begins to thrust, fast and hard. The rhythmic smacking of flesh fills the small room. He is absolutely brutal, just like she knew he'd be, and it's but one step short of hell for her. The kunoichi muffles her cries of agony by biting down on her knuckles,  
/harsh pants and gasping breaths escaping her flared nostrils. Cold sweat chills her skin.

As if to add insult to injury – or just more injury to injury in this case – Hidan raises an open palm high and lashes it down on her supple ass with a searing sting that leaves a cherry red blotch on her fair skin, which ripples upon contact. The slap  
/echoes in her ears and she yelps in response, feeling the pain slowly ebb to tingling. She had been pampered as a child; neither of her parents had spanked her – let alone raised a single finger to her – in times of her disobedience or wrongdoings.  
/This is the first time she'd ever been touched in such a manner. If Hidan weren't so harsh, she feels as though she would have liked it in any other circumstance.

His stamina is outrageous; he keeps up for what seems like hours. Ino's had long since been drained and now she merely sprawls limply on the bed like a rag doll while Hidan does as he pleases with her body. She's surprised to find that her initial agony  
/had faded into a dull, almost numb pain – much more tolerable now – so the Jashinist's violent movements can hardly be felt. From her vantage point where her cheek is pressed into the mattress, she merely waits patiently for him to finish with glazed  
/eyes fixed vacantly on the wall.

She's startled when Hidan suddenly leans over her back to squeeze her breasts painfully. "You dead or something?" he taunts. "I thought you'd enjoy getting your ass fucked."

Ino pays him no heed. She can't even summon enough strength to turn around and spit in his face.

"Heh-heh." Hidan releases her breasts and withdraws, where he again palms the globes of her ass as he resumes his thrusts. "Seems you're already broken in. That was fast."

The energy to even think of a suitable insult evades her. Ino groans pitifully. _Please hurry up and come,_ she silently wills him, _I'm so tired... I just want to sleep..._

As if heeding her thoughts, Hidan suddenly drops down and arches over her back, clutching handfuls of the sheet on either side of her head, and announces his orgasm with a snarl. Ino feels his body quake above her and his dick swell inside of her before  
/hot cum shoots into her bowels, the amount and force astonishing. The copious fluid dribbles out of her ass and down her inner thighs as Hidan gives a few meager thrusts to prolong his climax. His breath cools her shoulders when he sighs heavily,  
/then he slides out of her and flops on his back behind her.

"Jashin, that was awesome," he declares, out of breath, and slaps Ino's ass again, startling her. "Nice view."

Ino realizes she's quivering. With a pitiful groan, she lowers her hips to the mattress and sags. Everything hurts. Her cheek, her neck, her temple, her lips, her breasts, her...

A small sob leaps into her throat. _I'm_... She blinks away the hot tears blurring her vision, but there's too much and they quickly overflow to spill down her face, stinging the wounds on her skin. She hides her face in the sheets shamefully. _Pathetic_.

Merely minutes later, a soft snore makes her pause. Cautiously, she lifts herself up and peers over her shoulder. Hidan's back is turned to her, one arm tucked underneath his head, his shoulder rising and falling steadily with the measured breathing of  
/deep sleep.

 _ **Idiot**_. He actually had the balls to let his guard down in the vicinity of a vindictive kunoichi with the intention to tear them off and shove them down his throat? Screw that, maybe she'd just mess up his mind a bit instead.  
/No, the first one sounds a lot more painful... But the second sounds more traumatizing... Maybe she should do _both_.

As vehement thoughts swarm her calculating mind, Ino stealthily shifts on her hands and knees to crawl toward the oblivious bastard, but her limbs start to shake violently once she presses her weight on them, seemingly too weak to hold her up. With a  
/frustrated hiss, she drops to her chest as her arms give out. Her muscles ache and her wounds throb.

The fucker had known she'd be no harm to his defenseless, sleeping self. He had made sure of that.

 _Damn it._ Furious with herself, Ino bares her teeth at the lounging form in front of her. Exhaustion tugs at her body, her eyelids almost too heavy to hold open. Releasing a long, measured sigh to calm her anger, she scoots as far away from Hidan  
/as possible and squirms around to get comfortable, yanking the sheets over herself. The smells of sweat, blood, and sex permeate the air in a pungent fog, so she buries her nose in the sheets and shuts her eyes tightly.

Sleep evades her for hours, but finally she sinks into darkness.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hidan: "ur kinky"

Ino: "no u"

It's funny, while I was typing I was listening to music and the song "Sex Type Thing" by Stone Temple Pilots started playing. Very coincidental. ;) Decided to add the lyrics for some darker flair to reflect the chapter, since the song is about rape  
/from a rapist's point of view. I love adding songs to my stories.

Oh, please let me know if I made any mistakes, if any characters are OOC, or if I left something out. Thanks! GUESS WHO'S NEXT?


End file.
